


Mai, the Photographer

by Duskythesomething



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskythesomething/pseuds/Duskythesomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Hana wakes up to find that *some force of nature* is happening to her, and she's not very happy about it. Hopefully her boy Shane can fix it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mai, the Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAA THIS WAS MEANT TO BE ALL OF THE BOIS CARING FOR HANA BUT NOPE I LIKE SHANE TOO MUCH SORRYNOTSORRY  
> (also literally all of my fics have Mai as a prominent character I just love her so much)

She woke up in her own blood, and was quickly pissed off.  
Thankfully, Mai had some extra sheets and knew how to get blood out of the dirty ones.  
But that week was going to be _fun._

Hana slammed her bag down on her desk, giving a short growl. She heard a thump from across the room, where Shane had jumped at the sudden loud sound, banging his knee into his desk. Mai trailed in behind her, a brow slightly raised, but other than that, face blank.

She sat down in her chair and yanked her current book out of her bag, a notebook falling with it. Before she could get too much more annoyed, Mai’s hand snapped out of nowhere and picked it up, sliding it into Hana’s bag and gently hanging the bag on her desk for her, before sliding into her seat at her own desk.

Shane was staring at them, one hand beneath his desk and tenderly rubbing his knee. He looked between the two of them with a questioning, slightly concerned look. Hana caught his eye and gave him a sharp enough glare to make even him turn a few shades paler, as if daring him to challenge her. 

He swallowed roughly and broke the wordlessness, “Hey uh, Hana? You alright?”

Hana, who was still majorly pissed off from that morning, _snarled_ at him. “Yeah, just _peachy_.”

Shane opened his mouth to respond, very obviously frightened, but closed it in favor of thinking a bit more about what he wanted to say. Eventually, he came up with, “What happened?”

“My hair isn’t cooperating and nothing else wants to go right today. But oh, you already hate my hair, so it’s no use telling you, is it.” She spat, blue eyes venomous. Shane’s eyes widened, and then narrowed, very visibly hurt.

Mai stood, stepping forwards to place her hand on Hana’s shoulder. “Hana, chill. You _know_ Shane likes your hair. It looks fine.” She gave the Brit a slightly apologetic, slightly _kill me_ now look. He met Mai’s eyes and raised a brow.

The silent conversation between them only annoyed Hana more, but she fumed silently. She saw Mai purse her lips and nod, and Shane looked like he was inwardly groaning as loudly as possible. So he knew now.

Suddenly, without much warning, a wave of sadness washed over Hana, and tears filled her eyes. It was too early for this shit, in her opinion.

Suddenly, Mai felt her arm being tugged on, and looked down to see a teary-eyed Hana hugging her arm and looking up at her with a gentle sniffle.

“I’m sorry..” She whined softly, pressing her cheek against Mai’s arm and blinking up at her, tears threatening to fall.

Mai looked ready to scream, already. (Though she honestly wasn’t much better on her weeks, just way more violent.) “It’s not me you need to apologize to, sweetheart.” She crooned softly, though it lacked very much emotion.

Hana looked over at Shane, tilting her head. His mouth hung open, eyes wide and absolutely terrified as Hana got up from her seat. Mai quickly motioned, behind Hana’s back, for him to stand and open his arms, which he luckily did, as Hana suddenly ran over to him and threw herself at him in a hug. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, one hand moving to gently pet her hair as she cried into his shoulder, his gaze going back to Mai, silently questioning what in the hell he was supposed to do.

Mai shrugged, shaking her head dejectedly. But, he didn’t have to respond because Hana lifted her face to look at him, blinking tears out of her eyes. “Shane I’m sorry for being so mean I didn’t mean it I swear! I know you like my hair- Jirard told me you talk about it all the time!” She blubbered, although her words made him blush, embarrassed. Mai shot him a look, her brow raising and the corner of her mouth rising in a little smirk, but he sent a glare in her direction.

“I uh.. Yeah, s-sweetheart, I love your hair.” Shane swallowed harshly again, his voice oddly squeaky and awkward, but his words extremely sweet. He figured, the pet name worked for Mai, maybe it would work for him?

Hana’s face fell into a surprised look, her eyes widening, and a blush spreading across her cheeks. She was used to older people, mainly family, and sometimes Mai, calling her that. A shy smile crept over her face, and she ducked her head slightly, before hugging Shane tightly again, sniffing softly. This time he was content to return the hug with the same happy shyness, like they were hiding in each other.

Mai sat back down on the top of her desk, smiling dumbly at the pair. Shane lifted his head from where his chin was resting on top of Hana’s hair, opening his eyes and giving her a look, but she raised a finger to her lips and motioned for him to just continue being cute. He complied, and rested his head on hers once more, eyes closing. Mai slipped her phone from her bag silently, and snuck in a few pictures of the pair being adorable, before sending a nice one to all of the guys (whose numbers she had) with the caption:

_Hana’s code RED, beware. But also, look how cute these two dorks are ;)_

A few moments later, Hana pulled back and blinked up at Shane, her eyes mostly dry. He wiped away any lingering dampness from her cheeks with his thumb, his hands moving to gently hold either side of her face. He figured, it was just the three of them in the room, since they tended to be absurdly early, so he could be lovey-dovey and do a little bit of PDA. Hana’s own hands reached up to cover his own, her fingertips soft against his rougher hands.

Hana sniffed softly, and Shane leaned down to press their foreheads together softly, blinking at her. “You alright now?”

(It was at this moment that Mai took another couple pictures of them, but Shane noticed and gave her a side-glare which in her opinion, made them even cuter.)

Hana nodded as much as she could in their current position, blue eyes bright and loving. “I’m sorry I cried all over your jacket…” She looked embarrassed, but Shane just shrugged.

“As long as you’re okay, it’s fine.” He smiled softly, moving to sit back down at his desk. He was surprised, though, when Hana’s little hands gently moved his notebook and pencils to his bag and she sat on the desk in front of him, her legs dangling on either side of his own.

Hana smiled, taking her glasses off and cleaning them with the bottom of her shirt, sliding them back on and gazing down at Shane fondly. She leaned forwards, resting her chin in her hands, fingers curled, and her elbows on her knees so that she was a little bit above face-to-face with him. He looked up at her, and leaned forwards just enough for their noses to touch, the sweetest smile on his face.

Mai took more pictures. She’d sent the one from before, with Shane glaring at her, with the caption:

_He caught me takin pictures <3_

And the one she’d just taken with:

_They’re so sweet I’m gonna get a cavity ew~_


	2. Extended Ending!!!

When Mai, Hana, and Shane all walked into the lunchroom and made their way to their usual table- with Mai wearing a suspicious smile the whole time- they were greeted with mixed reactions.

Hana got a handful of candy bars and a random juice box pushed towards her, and Shane was met with a bunch of shouts along the lines of: “I didn’t know you were into PDA!” and “You’re so romantic, Shane!”

Mai got a fierce, icy glare. Hana looked confused. Mai slid her phone over to Hana and Shane, and showed them the group chat from that morning.

_Hana’s code RED, beware. But also, look how cute these two dorks are ;) -Mai_   
_What cuties! I’ll get some chocolate for Hana @ some point! -Jirard_   
_Ew. What happened to the Shane we knew? -Jon_

_He caught me takin pictures <3 -Mai_   
_be prepared for death, mai -Paul_   
_does hana like juice boxes? -Nick (I think so? -Mai)_   
_Nice pics, Mai! -Satch_

_They’re so sweet I’m gonna get a cavity ew~ -Mai_   
_me too -Josh_   
_That would make a nice edit if you put sparkles on it -Jared_

 

_**im salty -pbg ******_


End file.
